Capra
|image = |govtype = Lordship |statehead = Lord |status = Destroyed}} Capra was an ancient city in eastern Ruby territory and the former home of Capricons. It was destroyed by Ruby dragons after the Capricons failed to heed their warning to cease hunting Ruby dragon eggs. Broome now stands on top of its ruins. History Capra was built by the Capricons long before the unification of Deltora. Upon its completion, the Capricons became drunk on their own pride and began doing everything they could to make Capra an even grander and more beautiful city. They began stealing the eggs of Ruby dragons while the parents were out hunting and sucked them hollow to be used as lanterns. Three times the Ruby dragons came to the Capricons and warned them to stop the slaughter of their young, and three times the Capricons ignored their warnings and continued to steal off eggs for their lanterns. Because of this, the Ruby dragons united to destroy Capra and scatter the Capricons into the surrounding hills. Soon after Capra's destruction, settlers came to the ruins and founded the city of Broome. Though the Capricons had the chance to build a new city, they instead chose to remain in the hills and look at the ghost of Capra every sunset while growing to hate the people of Broome who, in their words, "dance on the bones of Capra." Dragon's Nest While on the way to Dragon's Nest, Lief saw the ghost of Capra and became mesmerised by it. Lindal of Broome was able to snap him out of the trance. Later, as Rolf the Capricon was dying of his injuries, he explained to Lief, Barda, and Jasmine that his reason for joining the Shadow Lord was to rebuild Capra. Shadowgate After Joyeu, the last Ruby dragon, destroyed the Sister of the East, Lindal told Lief that she still did not trust the dragon, fearing that it might attack and destroy Broome like its ancestors did to Capra. The Sister of the South When the Topaz dragon, Fidelis, began searching for the Sister of the South, Lindal rallied the people of Del to stop the dragon by telling them about Capra. When the grey tide was destroyed, Lindal apologised to Fidelis for her aggression, and Joyeu told Lindal about the Capricon's slaughter of Ruby dragon eggs. Mirage Every sunset a mirage of Capra can be seen overtaking Broome. Few ordinary humans can see it, but those who do are held in a trance and left unable to eat, drink, speak, or move until the mirage passes. Many who see Capra become addicted to its beauty and will wait on the hillside for days on end just to see it. Because of this, the people of Broome do not leave the city at sunset. As the years passed, fewer and fewer people were able to see the ghost of Capra. Lindal says that no one from Broome has seen it during her life, and suggests that Lief can only see it because of the Topaz on the Belt of Deltora. The only ones known not to become addicted to Capra's ghost are the Capricons themselves. Though they watch for Capra every sunset, they do this out of choice, and teach their children to mourn for their loss and continue the tradition. Government Capra is ruled by a lord, a title which is inherited by the eldest son of the ruling family. Capra's ruling family was the Dowyn clan, of which Rolf was the eldest son in the time of King Lief and thus heir to the city's lordship. Culture Architecture Capra is described as a beautiful city bathed in pink light with tall, delicate spires and shining glass domes. Surrounding the city there were groves of slender trees hung with glowing red spheres that clinked in the wind, making sweet chiming music. The spheres, which there were hundreds of, were lanterns made from Ruby dragon eggs. References See also * Capricon Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Deltora Category:Ruby territory